Ron's Random sex oneshot's
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: the titel say's it all. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Birthday.

The family forgot Mrs. P's B-day . And shes all alone or is she. What will happen when Ron gives her a gift. One shot maybe if you like it I might wright more.

" I can't wait to go home for my birthday gifts from my family" said Mrs. Possible as she talked to herself as she drove home from work. Mrs. Possible drove home a little sad because she was turning 45. As Mrs. P was at Home and she looked around she didn't she her husband's car or Kimmie's either.

" I wonder where they parked there car's" said Mrs. Possible as she parked her car. She step out of her car and walked to the house , all the light's were off. As see open the door she was hoping that they would pop and say happy birthday" But as she was walked in there was nothing there no one to say surprise or happy birthday. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen . There was a note on the table and it read.

_Dear Anne ,_

_I took the kid's to Montana with me , so you have the house for a week have fun._

_James._

" So they forgot my birthday , great I'm 45 and my family forgets me" said Mrs. Possible as she started to cry.

" Why, why me" cried Mrs. Possible as she cried. She cried for an hour en till she couldn't cry any more. She went to take a shower to wash away her misery.

" HELLO ANYBODY HERE" yelled Ron as he walked into the Possible's home.

" Mrs. P are you home" said Ron as he looked around. Ron walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the table with tear stains.

_Dear Anne,_

_I took the kid's to Montana with me , so you have the house for a week have fun._

_James._

" Oh , man I hope they didn't forget her B-Day" said Ron as he put the note back down.

" Ronald is that you" ask Mrs. Possible as she walked down stair's in a bathrobe.

" Yha,"said Ron as he walk over to her. She was waring a light blue robe, her hair was wet and Ron thought she looked hot.

" Umm, umm,umm hi Mrs. P" said Ron as he looked away hoping she didn't see him looking at her chest.

" Oh , hi Ronnie how are you doing" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron. Ron was wearing a red shirt and dark blue jean's with a black biker jacket. He looked so handsome , and smart. But she can't think that he was her daughter's boyfriend and she was twice his age .

" Well, it's your B-Day and I got you a gift" said Ron as he pulled out a little box from his pocket. Ron gave her the box it was wrapped in a red paper and had a golden bow on it.

" Thank , you Ron it seems your the only one that remembered" said Mrs. Possible as she took the gift and started to cry. It was so poorly wrapped and looked like a 5 year old kid did it but it was the only thin she got.

" Whats the matter Mrs. P you don't like it" said Ron as he was worried.

" No , it's not that it's just I'm 45" cried Mrs. Possible as she hugged Ron. Ron held her.

" Umm, you can't be 45 you look so young and your so umm HOT" said Ron as he tried to make her happy.

" Thanks Ron your so kind but I know thats a lie" cried Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron .

" No, no it's not umm I think your one hot lady" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" Ron lying is not good look I'm old , I have some wrinkle's a couple of gray hair and my husband hasn't say I love you in a long time" said Mrs. Possible as she wiped her tear's off on her robe.

" YES , you are" said Ron as he looked at her time" said Mrs. Possible as she started to cry again. Ron looked around trying to find how to stop her from crying.

" Umm, well he's a jerk" said Ron as he looked at her.

" Ron , watch you mouth" said Mrs. Possible. Ron leaned in and Kissed her on the mouth.

" Mmm,mm Ron" moaned Mrs. Possible as she kissed him back. Ron stopped the kiss and looked at her.

" I'm so sorry Mrs." said Ron when he was cut off by Mrs. Possible kissing him.

" Mmm," said Ron as he was being Kissed. _"Hmm, Mrs. P is a way better kisser then Kp , and dose she do that with her tongue " _thought Ron as he was kissing her back.

"_Ron , is such a good kisser and his hand's are all over my body ,Kimmie is so lucky to have him" _thought Mrs. Possible as she kissed Ron. Ron picked her up and took her to the coach. Anne took off Ron's jacket and ran her hand's all over his chest. She was so happy to feel his young sexy chest with all the hard abs.

Ron took of her robe belt and open the robe. She was showing her naked chest to him . He stop kissing her and started to lick her on the chest.

" Oh , RON " moaned Mrs. Possible as she love how Ron was licking her. She ran her hands threw Ron's hair.

" Mmm,mm Mrs. Possible" said Ron as he kissed her on her chest. Ron had sex before , and with other lady's . Ron had sex with girl's all over the world and Kim but nothing made him feel like a man, not like how he feels right now. The fire he was feeling from Mrs. Possible was driving him mad , he doesn't care if she is his girlfriend's mom.

" Mmm, Ron call me Anne" said Anne as she looked at Ron. She kissed Ron on the lip's. How she loved this the feeling of being touch again and the feel of being wild.'s

" Oh , Anne" said Ron as he started to take off his belt.

" No let me" said Anne as she smirked. She grabbed Ron's belt and took it off. She unbutton his jean's and felt the hardness in Ron pants. She smiled she saw that it was a big bulge and put her hands in his boxers.

" Oh , my Ronnie is this for me and the perfect birthday gift" said Anne as she felt his man hood in her hand's. How big and thick it was.

" Hmm, this is really nice to , I don't have one of these" said Anne as she pulled out Ron's man hood. It stood proud in it's 8 inches. Anne got on her knee's and lick the tip of Ron's man hood.

" Ghha , Mmm" moaned Ron as he gasped when she licked it. Anne smiled at the reaction she got from Ron. She went a little feather and stuck the top of it in her mouth. She bobbed her head on the length of his man hood. Ron was loving this , he never thought that his dreams would come true.

" Mmm, man Anne that feels so good" said Ron as he looked at her.

" Hmm, good I'll show you something else that feels good" said Anne as she inserted Ron in her. She moved up and down. Ron can feel her around his man hood , he thrust up , with everything he had to keep with her pace . As they made love for hour's the possible family was coming home . After having sex for hours they both passed out on the couch with nothing on them but sweat. The Possibles walked in and saw Ron and Anne sleeping on the couch , with Ron still in her. All you herd was the wine bottle hitting the ground as Kim and her dad were shocked.

Man what was going on in mt head when I did this.

I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

One Kim , two Ron's.

What if future Ron got stuck in the past with his past self. Nothing to do but , Kim is in for a surprise.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

"So , Wade future Ron is stuck here for how long" ask Kim as she looked at the computer wizard on the team.

" I don't know" said Wade as he was typing on his computer.

" Fine tell me when you do Know" said Kim as she turn off her Kimmunicate . She looked at the two guy's talking . Both were her man one the one she loved now and then the one who he will be come. Future Ron was well build and had longer hair then he did now with side burns. He had a fighters body and a child's attitude . He was so sexy and she can't wait for her Ron to turn in to this Ron and rip his cloths off with her teeth.

" So , Kp when do I leave" ask Future Ron as he looked at his younger version of his love.

" Wade , doesn't know so your stuck with us" said Kim as she smiled at Future Ron.

" Oh , man Kp's going to Kill me" said Future Ron as he frown. ( F Ron Future Ron / P Ron is past Ron)

" Na, Kp's way to cool to do that and she loves us" said P Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" I love too you Ronnie" said Kim as she kissed P Ron.

" Ahh, man where's my Kim so I can kiss her" said F Ron as he watched them kiss.

" Well , I'm good at sharing if you know what I mean" said P Ron as he smiled at his Future self.

" Hmm, it is one of Kp's fantasy's so why not" said F Ron as he Got up and Kissed Kim.

" Mmm,mm " moan Kim as she kissed F Ron. Kim was having the time of her life kissing her hot sexy Future husband.

" Hmm, Kp" said P Ron as he kissed Kim on the neck. Kim was being kiss by her man twice at a time. P Ron took Kim's shirt off and started to lick her belly. F Ron took Kim's bra off and played with her breast.

" OH, Ron" yelled Kim as she loved what was happening with her. Kim ran her hand's threw P Ron's hair and Kissed F Ron. F Ron unbuckled Kim's pants and let them fall to the ground.

" Eh, Kp it's my pants that fall but yours can join to" said P Ron as he smiled at Kim and looked at her polka dotted underwear.

" Mmm, dot's my fav" said F Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Ron," moaned Kim as she looked at P Ron's eye's.

" Kim" said P Ron as he took Kim's underwear off and started to lick her women hood.

" OH , MY GOD" yelled Kim as she loved Ron's tongue in her women hood.

" Hmm, now let's make you really scream" said P Ron as he unbuckled his pants. He was well hung very well hung and Kim like it. Kim looked at it's glory , and how it was standing tall and full at 10 inches.

" You like that Kp" said F Ron as he too was not wearing pants. Kim saw that he was showing his very well hung member. Kim got on her knees and took both of then in her hand's and played with them. Kim took both of them and felt there lengths moving back and forth. Both Ron's were moaning as Kim played with them.

" Mmm, god Kp your so good" moaned P Ron as he looked deep in to Kim's eyes.

" Mmm, I wonder how you guy's taste." said Kim as she looked at the two. Kim put P Ron man hood in her mouth and licked him.

" OH, KP" yelled P Ron as he love what she was doing,

" My , Ronnie you taste so good" said Kim as she looked at P Ron.

" How about me" ask F Ron as he grinned. Kim took F Ron's member and licked it and played with P Ron's ball's.

" Mmm, now I love when you do this" said F Ron as he moved his hip's making Kim take in more.

Kim loved this she was making her man moan.Both Ron's looked at each other and P Ron spread Kim's leg's as she sucked on F Ron's cock. P Ron inserted himself in to Kim and started to move in and out. Kim couldn't hold it any more she was fly mad with pleasure.

" OH , MY GOD RONALD" yelled Kim as she looked at her Ron and wrapped her arm's around him. F Ron inserted him self Kim's but and moved his hip and the same pace of P Ron's and made Kim scream there name. After hour's of making love all three were worn out.

" Oh , I love you guy's" said Kim as she lied her head on P Ron's chest and had F Ron head on her chest.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Dame Kim must love that.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mad Dog and Bonnie

Bonnie finds out why she loves The Mad Dog. And has fun.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Girl's locker room)

" Bye , Bonnie see you tomorrow" said Tara as she left the locker room.

" Bye," said Bonnie as she was left alone in the locker room's.

" I'm the only one here again damn Possible for making me clean up" said Bonnie as she started to take off her top.

" WOOF WOOF" yelled something.

" Is someone there" ask Bonnie as she looked around. The light's turned off and she herd something sound like a giant claws.

" Who's there , I am Bonnie Rockwaller" said Bonnie as she looked around. She couldn't see anything but shadows.

" WOOF , WOOF AWAUL"

" WHAT ARE YOU" yelled Bonnie as she was scared.

" AAAHHWUL"

" STOP IT" yelled Bonnie as she crawl in to her locker. Bonnie saw something come towards her.

" Bon Bon needs some Mad Dog" said Ron in his Mad Dog suit.

" Ron , is that you" ask Bonnie as she got up.

" Bon Bon needs to learn WOOF WOOF Bon Bon been bad." said Ron as he got closer to Bonnie.

" Learn what that your a freak get out of hear Ron" said Bonnie as she looked at the shadow in front of her.

" Bad Bon Bon" said Ron as he grabbed Bonnie.

" Me bad your the one going to jail" said Bonnie as she saw Ron's mask drooling.

" Bon Bon say bad things to Mad Dog Bon Bon pay" said Ron as took his mask off and smirk at Bonnie .

" What are you talking about" said Bonnie as she looked at Ron.

" Bon Bon say Mad Dog needs to be train Mad Dog no need training Bon Bon Do" said Ron as he licked Bonnie on the face.

" Gross Stoppable that gross get off me" said Bonnie as she tried to push Ron off her.

" Bon Bon need learn to keep shut" said Ron as he started to tie Bonnie up to the locker's with her own bra's that she kept in the her locker.

" Stoppable stop this now I'm going to scream" said Bonnie as she glared at Ron.

" Bon Bon become Mad Dog" said Ron as he place the mask on Bonnie.

" Err, Ron get this thing off me" said Bonnie as her voice was being muffled by the mask.

" Bon Bon learn" said Ron as he started to take Bonnie's clothes off. Ron took her top and skirt off , only leaving her bra and underwear.

" STOPPABLE" yelled Bonnie as she tried to kick Ron.

" Bon Bon no wana play , Bon Bon will play with Mad Dog" said Ron as he went on his knees and ripped off her underwear with his teeth. Ron started to like Bonnie's womanhood , inserting hid tongue in to her folds.

Bonnie moaned as Ron worked on her , she was loving this. Never had a guy did this to her oh, she needs to punish. Yes Bonnie was having fun with Ron in her pussy licking , and sucking.

" OH , RON" yelled Bonnie as she was getting close to her first orgasm. Bonnie started to move her hip's towards Ron's face.

" NO" roared Ron as he slam Bonnie's hip's to the locker.

" Bon Bon can't movie , Bon Bon being punish and me MAD DOG" said Ron as he glared at Bonnie.

" Mad dog train me " said Bonnie in a husky voice. Ron went back to what he was doing. Ron started to go up and suck on her breast. Ron sucked on the right breast and fondled the left. Playing with the nipple with his thumb.

" AHHHWOOOULL" howled Ron as he grabbed Bonnie and lied her down on the floor. Ron took all his clothes off to show his sexy body off. Ron had the perfect body , he had abs, pec's , calves and perfect arm's. What surprise Bonnie the most was how well hung Ron was, he was 10 inches long and she couldn't wait to have it in her.

" Mmm, Bon Bon taste good but Mad Dog taste better , here try it" said Ron as he stuck his cock in her mouth. Bonnie sucked on Ron's cock . Ron rocked his hips in and out of her mouth.

" Mmm, Ron your cock is so big and it taste so good" said Bonnie as she looked up at Ron.

" Shut up and suck it" said Ron as he force Bonnie on his cock. Bonnie's head bobbled up and down on his cock. Bonnie played with his big balls and suck hard on that cock.

" Mmm, that feels good Bon Bon , Mad Dog is happy" said Ron as he grinned at Bonnie looking into her eye's. Bonnie smiled and went faster , she wanted to make Ron cum in her mouth. Bonnie smirked she could she Ron was holding on, but she couldn't have that could she . Bonnie licked the tip of his cock and moved her hands back and forth on his shaft to make him cum in her mouth.

" Ron, cum in my mouth , cum in my mouth pleases" said Bonnie as she pleaded Bonnie as she looked at Him. Ron nodded and stuck his cock back into her mouth and moved his hip's in and out of her mouth. Bonnie grabbed his hip's so her face was touching his pubic hairs , she could feel his cock against her throat. Ron couldn't hold it any more.

" You want it , Bon Bon you can have it" said Ron as he released his load into her mouth.

" Oh, yes Ron Mmm you taste so good" said Bonnie as she licked all of his juices off him.

" Lick it all , Mad Dog likes his bitches to lick him clean" said Ron as he shoved Bonnie's face deeper in to him.

" Yes, Mad dog I'm a bad bitch train me to be good" said Bonnie as she licked clean Ron.

" Bark , woof woof" said Ron as he growled at Bonnie.

" Woof , woof woof" barked Bonnie as she did what Ron told her to do.

" Good now get on all your paws and wag that ass for me" said Ron as he watch Bonnie get on all four's.

" Mmm, you have a nice ass Bon Bon but you need a lot of mad Dog in you" said Ron as he inserted himself in to Bonnie's butt.

" RON" yelled Bonnie as she felt the huge cock in her ass. Ron was thrusting hard in to Bonnie's ass.

" Dog's don't talk they bark so BARK" growled Ron as he thrust harder into Bonnie making scream.

" WOOF , WOOF WOOF AHHHWOOOULL" howled Bonnie as she winced in pain from Ron's hard thrust.

" Good Bon Bon , now let's make you scream my name" said Ron as he flipped Bonnie over and started to fuck her pussy.

" Oh , Ron I I love you" said Bonnie as she wrapped her leg's and arm's around him. Ron thrust harder and harder making Bonnie scream and sweat in a fever state .

" Oh, Ron Mmm, this feels so good" said Bonnie as she kissed his neck.

" Bon Bon , BONNIE I CUMING" yelled Ron as he released his load in to Bonnie. Both lied there panting. Bonnie crawled over Ron and smiled at Him.

" So , Ron why did you do this" ask Bonnie as she looked Ron.

" Do you really want to know or do you want to do it again" ask Ron as he smirked at Bonnie.

" Let's go Mad Dog" said Bonnie as she kissed Ron on the lip's.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

So who's next Shego/ Ron or Ron/ a guy your choice


End file.
